It Was A Snow Monday
by IcyDrummer
Summary: One-shot, just some fun dialogue between Dick, Wally, and three other, random people who are chatting through a game system. Like I said, fun story, so no dramatic summary. ;


**This is another one-shot that I had a fun time doing. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>It Was a Snow Monday...<strong>

**Gotham**

**December 14, 17:27 EDT**

"Where's Bruce?"

"Master Bruce is out."

"Well duh," silence. "Where?"

"He is at an appointment with the lovely Katie Winters."

"Seriously! He's on ANOTHER date?"

"Master Bruce is attending a business appointment with Ms. Winters."

"Yeah. Before he knows it, the 'lovely Katie Winter' will have swooned him back to her room, with-"

"Master Richard, you may stop your narration right there!" Alfred growled at the boy, who rolled his eyes and focused back on the TV screen which showed his game.

"What's eatin' u? Ur awful quiet," the chat box said.

"Sry, Bruce is goin on another 'date'," Dick typed back on the keyboard that rested on his lap, using one hand to do so.

"Another? Dood, thats how many ths wk?" Wally chatted back. The two of them were racing each other in Wayne Tech's newest game Grand Turbo 5. And Dick, who was under the alias of BirdBoyB01, and had already taken sufficient time in getting to know the courses, was playing Spedster4eva, AKA, Wally... and winning. "4. And thats ths month, like 7 countng last month. 'course Alfred says that theyre 'business appointmnts'." Dick answered Spedster's question.

"Thats rough buddy. Need me 2 rescue u?"

"Nah. Hes not home, so Im good... 4 now," Dick quipped.

"See, I told u telling me would make u feel better."

"Yah, I feel almost good enough 2...wait for it... run u off the road!" Dick laughed as he tail swiped his car into Spedster's, making the Wally's skid off the gravel.

"DOOOOOOOOD," Spedster chatted back. "Thats dirty cheatin right thar!"

"Oh lighten up u baby. Rematch?"

"No wait."

"4?"

"Ive gotto 2 go kill myself after such a humilating defeat!"

"Its humil**I**ating you dummy."

"Uv cut me 2 the quick BirdboyB01!"

"Oh sheesh, whatev. Rematch?" Dick chuckled.

"Buddy, iv got ALL night to defeat u and get me repsect back!"

"R-e-s-p-e-c-t. Lol, and ther it goes. Try looking when u type."

"DOOD!" silence fell as the boys chose their cars, modified them briefly, then picked the track. They decided on a off-road, tree-lap team race against the two of them six other online players, all of the lot splitting to make two teams of four.

"Ready for some racin?" Dick typed, chatting with his new team. That was probably the most advantage that Dick had over his competitors. While they either had to take their hands of the wheel to chat, he, being The Boy Wonder, was very used to typing with one hand. And that fact the Bruce was the head of the company that made the games didn't hurt Dick's chances either.

"Yep!" Spedster replied.

"Oh great, its birdboy." came the unenthusiastic response from KKCarson, Dick's school friend and avid racing rival.

"Oh calm down KK, we're on the same team, remember?" Dick replied.

"Ready as always birdboy n spedster." Grave'Miss"take replied. She was from Jump City, and a very fluent racer on top-tracks. She was a nice enough girl, as long as you were on her side.

"Anything 2 say hi 2 u beautufil."

"B-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l," Dick commented.

"Dood!" Spedster replied, and Dick could feel Wally's anger pulsing through the game controller.

"lol," KK sent back. Then the race began. It was the four of them, team Flightless-Feather, against four other people who made up-

"Team Awusome?" Spedster questioned, reading the starting positions. "Whered these jokers come from? Learn 2 spell u dopes!"

"The internet," Dick told him.

"U guys is going down!" SnootzyBaby567 chatted.

"Snootzy... long time no see," Dick pounded back.

"Wait, u know her?" Spedster asked.

"Him," Dick and Snootzy replied at the same time, causing interference in Dick's internet to game connection. "Hey!" he said.

"Birdboy?" Miss asked.

"Here birdy-birdy-birdy..." Spedster joked. Wally, like Dick, used his costumed life to his advantage, using his speed to type and steer at the same time.

Dick's screen finally unfroze to reveal his shiny red Astin-Martin off the road, stuck in a ditch. "Not lol!" he furiously typed back, righting his overturned car, which only set him farther behind the pack.

"Hey, ur back!" Spedster commented as he lapped Dick's car.

"Srry guys."

"Dude," Miss said, surveying Dick's car. "That has Snootzy writtn all over it."

"Yah think!" Dick typed back as he pulled beside her car, though she was a lap ahead.

"Lol Grayson," KK replied, but not before one of Snoozy's comrades bumped his fender, making him spin out. "Not lol..."

"I dont know, I thought that was prtty fun CARSON!" Spedster mocked, revealing his last name like he did to Dick's.

Finally the three-lap race was over, with SnootzyBaby567's team Awusome pulling ahead for the lead, since Dick finished a lap behind.

The four drivers of Flightless-Feather were silent for a moment, wooing in their misery and reading the other team's gloats. Grave'Miss"Take, Spedster4eva, KKCarson, and BirdBoyB01 all placed their hands back on their keyboards.

**"REMATCH!"**


End file.
